Asia (dog)
Asia is a female dog of breed French Bulldog (born February 1, 2014). She has been Lady Gaga's dog since March-April, 2014. Her nickname is BatPig, and others. On March 22, 2015, Gaga made an Instagram for Asia named 'missasiakinney'. Appearances *Studio video for "Anything Goes". *Studio video for "I Can't Give You Anything But Love". Harper's Bazaar: Iconic Womens Issue Harper's Bazaar - US (Sep, 2014) Cover.jpeg Harper's Bazaar - US (Sep, 2014) Promo.jpeg 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 001.jpg *Photography by Sebastian Faena. Coach Pups: Fall 2015 Collection 6-23-15 Twitter 001.jpg Coach Pups 002.jpg Coach Pups 003.jpg Coach Pups BTS 001.jpg|BTS File:Coach Pups TVC *Photography by Steven Meisel. Shiseido: Be Yourself campaign 2-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (66).jpg V99: Guest Editor Issue V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 019.jpg 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 0-0-15 Terry Richardson 002.jpg *Photography by Terry Richardson. Tiffany & Co.: Spring/Summer 2017 HardWear Campaign 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 001.jpg 12-16-16 Tiffany's 001.jpg *Photography by Hanna Besirevic. Gallery Table 4-27-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 27, 2014) 4-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg|(Apr 30, 2014) 4-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg 4-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-1-14 Out in Fort Lauderlade 001.jpeg|(May 1, 2014) 5-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 3, 2014) 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 6, 2014) 5-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 8, 2014) 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg 5-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 9, 2014) 5-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 11, 2014) 5-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-12-14 Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 002.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 5-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 003.jpg 5-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 14, 2014) 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 16, 2014) 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 5-17-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg|(May 17, 2014) 5-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 18, 2014) 5-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-18-14 Out in Cleveland 001.jpeg 5-18-14 Backstage at Quicken Loans Arena in Ohio 001.jpg 5-19-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 19, 2014) 5-19-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 20, 2014) 5-20-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 21, 2014) 5-21-14 Twitpic 001.jpg 5-21-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 001.jpg|(May 22, 2014) 5-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 5-26-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 26, 2014) 5-26-14 Leaving the Rexall Place in Edmonton 001.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 27, 2014) 5-27-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 005.jpg 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 29, 2014) 5-29-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-29-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-29-14 Leaving Hotel in Seattle 001.jpg 5-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 30, 2014) 6-1-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 1, 2014) 6-1-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-2-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 2, 2014) 6-3-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jun 3, 2014) 6-3-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-4-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 4, 2014) 6-5-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) 6-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 001.jpg|Harper's Bazaar (Jun 5, 2014) 6-6-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 6, 2014) 6-6-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2014) 6-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-8-14 Out in NYC 002.JPEG|(Jun 8, 2014) 6-8-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 9, 2014) 6-10-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2014) 6-10-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 11, 2014) 6-11-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-11-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG|(Jun 12, 2014) 6-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-13-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) 6-13-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 14, 2014) 6-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 15, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-19-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2014) 6-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) 6-22-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 6-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 24, 2014) 6-24-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-24-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-25-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2014) 6-25-14 Instagram 002.jpg Anything Goes - Studio Video 011.jpg|Anything Goes (song) (2014) 6-25-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg 6-26-14 Leaving the Marcus Amphitheater in Wisconsin 001.jpg|(Jun 26, 2014) 6-28-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2014) 6-28-14 Leaving the Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City 001.jpg 6-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2014) 6-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 30, 2014) 6-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2014) 7-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2014) 7-4-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 4, 2014) 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg 7-5-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 5, 2014) 7-5-14 Instagram 006.jpg 7-7-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 7, 2014) 7-7-14 Instagram 005.jpg 7-7-14 Instagram 006.jpg 7-6-14 Arriving at I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 8, 2014) 7-8-14 Instagram 006.jpg 7-9-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 9, 2014) 7-10-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 10, 2014) 7-11-14 Heading at United Center in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 11, 2014) 7-16-14 Arriving at Toyota Center in Houston 001.jpeg|(Jul 16, 2014) 7-17-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 17, 2014) 7-17-14 Instagram 003.jpg 7-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 18, 2014) 7-18-14 Instagram 005.jpg 7-18-14 Out and about in Montana 001.jpg 7-19-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 19, 2014) 7-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 20, 2014) 7-20-14 Instagram 005.jpg 7-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 21, 2014) 7-21-14 Instagram 002.jpg 7-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 22, 2014) 7-22-14 Instagram 003.jpg 7-22-14 Backstage at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg 7-23-14 Instagram 003.jpg 7-26-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 26, 2014) 7-26-14 Instagram 004.jpg 7-27-14 Heading at a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 27, 2014) 7-28-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 28, 2014) 7-28-14 Arriving at Rivington F+B in NYC 002.jpg 7-30-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jul 30, 2014) 8-4-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 4, 2014) 8-4-14 Instagram 005.jpg 8-7-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 7, 2014) 8-7-14 Instagram 004.jpg 8-7-14 Instagram 005.jpg 8-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 9, 2014) 8-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Vancouver 001.jpg 8-10-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Aug 10, 2014) 8-11-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 11, 2014) 8-11-14 Instagram 003.jpg 8-12-14 Instagram 008.jpg|(Aug 12, 2014) 8-15-14 Instagram 010.jpg|(Aug 15, 2014) 8-22-14 Instagram 007.jpg 8-22-14 Instagram 011.jpg|(Aug 22, 2014) 8-25-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Aug 25, 2014) I Can't Give You Anything But Love - Studio video 006.jpg|I Can't Give You Anything But Love (2014) I Can't Give You Anything But Love - Studio video 002.jpg 8-28-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2014) 9-1-14 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 002.jpg|(Sep 1, 2014) 9-2-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 2, 2014) 9-2-14 Instagram 003.jpg 9-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Sep 3, 2014) 9-4-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) 9-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 5, 2014) 9-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg 9-13-14 Backstage at Yarkon Park in Tel Aviv 002.jpg|(Sep 13, 2014) 9-15-14 Arriving at Dock in Marmaris 001.jpeg|(Sep 15, 2014) 9-15-14 Instagram 002.jpg 9-17-14 Leaving the Raffles Hotel in Istanbul 001.jpeg|(Sep 17, 2014) 9-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2014) 9-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Brussels 002.jpg|(Sep 22, 2014) 9-26-14 Alex Dolan 004.jpg|Alex Dolan (Sep 27, 2014) 10-1-14 Boat in Stockholm 002.jpg|(Oct 1, 2014) 10-4-14 Arriving at Hotel in Czech Republic 001.JPG|(Oct 4, 2014) 10-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Oct 5, 2014) 10-7-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Oct 7, 2014) 10-8-14 Arriving Hotel in Berlin 002.JPG|(Oct 8, 2014) 10-9-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Oct 9, 2014) 10-13-14 Out and about in Chicago 002.jpg|(Oct 13, 2014) 10-17-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 17, 2014) 10-20-14 Arriving at Afflecks Palace in Manchester 001.JPG|(Oct 20, 2014) 10-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 23, 2014) 11-1-14 Arriving at Omega Studio in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 1, 2014) 11-2-14 Twitter 001.jpeg|(Nov 2, 2014) 11-7-14 Leaving Zürich Airport 001.jpg|(Nov 7, 2014) 11-8-14 Arriving at El Prat Airport in Barcelona 001.JPG 54648523347333eb528b4570.jpg|(Nov 13, 2014) 546488b73473338f198b4570.jpg 11-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2014) 11-17-14 Arriving at All Star Lanes Restaurant in Manchester 001.jpg|(Nov 17, 2014) 11-19-14 Leaving Hotel in Manchester 002.jpg|(Nov 19, 2014) 11-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 23, 2014) 11-24-14 Backstage at ARTPOP Ball Tour in Paris 001.jpg|(Nov 24, 2014) 11-26-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Nov 26, 2014) 12-2-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|(Dec 2, 2014) 12-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 6, 2014) 12-6-14 Instagram 002.jpg 12-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2014) 12-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 20, 2014) 12-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 22, 2014) 12-26-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Dec 26, 2014) 1-9-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(Jan 9, 2015) 1-9-15 Instagram 006.jpg 1-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg 1-9-15 Instagram 005.jpg 1-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 10, 2015) 1-14-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 14, 2015) 1-30-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jan 30, 2015) 2-1-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 1, 2015) 2-1-15 Instagram 002.jpg 2-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2015) 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre in LA 002.jpg|(Feb 10, 2015) 2-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Feb 12, 2015) 2-12-15 JFK Airport 001.jpg 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 001.JPG 2-22-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Feb 22, 2015) 2-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Taken (Feb 27, 2015) 2-28-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Feb 28, 2015) 3-4-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Mar 4, 2015) 3-8-15 At Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris 001.jpg|(Mar 8, 2015) 3-17-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Mar 17, 2015) 3-17-15 Instagram 003.jpg 3-19-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Mar 19, 2015) 3-19-15 Instagram 005.jpg 3-19-15 Leaving Cafe Amelie in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-20-15 Out in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2015) 3-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2015) 4-1-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|Miss Asia Kinney (Apr 1, 2015) 4-10-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|Miss Asia Kinney (Apr 10, 2015) 4-14-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 14, 2015) 4-17-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 003.JPG|(Apr 17, 2015) 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(May 8, 2015) 5-22-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|(May 22, 2015) 5-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 23, 2015) 5-25-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 25, 2015) 5-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|Published (May 28, 2015) 5-28-15 Instagram 009.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 011.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 010.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 008.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 007.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 006.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 005.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 004.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 003.jpg 5-28-15 Instagram 002.jpg 6-19-15 Leaving apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Jun 19, 2015) 6-19-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg 6-19-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 002.jpg Back to her apartment in NYC (June 19) (2).jpg 6-22-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2015) Heading Back To Her Apartment In NYC 22.06.2015.jpg 6-25-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2015) 6-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Jun 26, 2015) 7-18-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 003.jpg|(Jul 18, 2015) 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Jul 21, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) 8-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 8, 2015) 8-13-15 Twitter 001.jpg|Published (Aug 13, 2015) 8-26-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|Published (Aug 26, 2015) 9-15-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Sep 15, 2015) 9-22-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 22, 2015) 9-30-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Sep 30, 2015) 10-10-15 Leaving LaGuardia Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) 10-20-15 At JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 20, 2015) 11-1-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(Nov 1, 2015) 11-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg 11-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 4, 2015) 11-13-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Nov 13, 2015) 11-14-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Nov 14, 2015) 11-16-15 Instagram 008.jpg|(Nov 15, 2015) 11-25-15 Instagram 008.jpg|(Nov 25, 2015) 11-29-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 29, 2015) 12-9-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 002.JPG|(Dec 9, 2015) 12-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2015) 12-11-15 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 11, 2015) 12-22-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Dec 22, 2015) 12-23-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2015) 12-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 26, 2015) Asia and Koji 003.jpg|(Mar 19, 2016) 8-11-16 At LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Aug 11, 2016) 10-31-18 Instagram 001.jpg|Halloween (Oct 31, 2018) 10-31-18 Instagram 005.jpg 10-31-18 Instagram 004.jpg Links *Instagram *Facebook *Twitter Category:Pets